


In Love

by RazzGamer5



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25145965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RazzGamer5/pseuds/RazzGamer5
Summary: Juza’s...in love.
Relationships: Hyoudou Juuza/Settsu Banri
Comments: 18
Kudos: 103





	In Love

**Author's Note:**

> hey !!! so this isn’t a rarepair, so rip to my rarepair agenda...but listen i’ve been brainrotting over juban a heck ton lately so. have this. i needed to get something juban related out and therefore. *gestures to my mess of words* this...
> 
> by the way,,, you should know i absolutely winged this and typed it out on my ipad at 5 am instead of sleeping. no beta we die like men also i’m sleep deprived give me a break i just want juban being cute.

“Hyodo, what the _fuck_?”

Banri walks in on Juza on his bed fumbling with a first aid kit, and when Banri sees the bruises and cuts littering Juza’s skin, he repeats, “Hey, what the _fuck,_ man? Seriously, what happened?”

Banri shuts the door behind him aggressively before he rushes over to where Juza’s sitting on his bed, grabbing his wrists and yanking his hands away. Away from the first aid and away from everything. “Hyodo, stop, you’re- you’re doing it all wrong!”

Juza jerks away from him, and snaps back with, “I ain’t stupid. I can do this myself, Settsu...”

”Oh yeah?” Banri cocks an eyebrow. “Well, too bad. I’ll be takin’ care o’ this.”

Banri sighs, and starts patching Juza up before he has any time to object. He’s mostly covered in bruises, not much scars on him, so it doesn’t take long for Banri to finish up taking care of his cuts. When he’s done, he gives a relieved exhale, before saying, “There we go! If you were having trouble ya coulda just told me yanno...”

Juza mumbles a short apology, but Banri just goes, “Ah, it’s whatever, just...don’t hesitate to call on me next time, aight?”

”Sure...”

The two of them stay sitting in silence on the bed, without moving, until Banri mutters, “Wish I could do something about the bruises though...”

”’S fine. You’ve done more than enough. It doesn’t hurt much anyways...”

“Still...”

There’s gotta be something he can do, right? Something, anything? And...he _does_ have one idea......

He takes Juza’s hand in his, lifting it until Juza’s arm is at an angle where Banri can reach each and every of the bruises on it easily. He presses his lips on one, two, three, four bruises, lightly, making sure to be gentle. He does the same with Juza’s other arm, pressing soft and light kisses where each bruise is. As if he were an angel blessing Juza’s every scar, though if Banri were being honest...Juza was definitely more of an angel than him.

Once he finishes with the arms, he lets go of Juza’s hand, bringing a hand of his own up to Juza’s cheek, which he carreses. He kisses the bruise on his cheekbone, then the small one near his nose, still being as careful as he can about it. Banri treats Juza as if he were fragile.

Juza is mostly silent through it all, sometimes giving out a small grunt at most. He feels Banri’s breath light on his skin, and it sort of gives him goosebumps, but in a good way. Definitely in a good way.

After everything that went down, Juza knows it, there’s no denying.

He’s in love.

**Author's Note:**

> hey! hope you enjoyed <3
> 
> fun fact: i originally had this prompt idea sorta thing with jumasu...but i mean it practically works with any juza pairing so here we are.
> 
> twt: razzgamer5


End file.
